


Hunting a Dryad

by Shnuggletea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, inu the dog, inukag - Freeform, kagome the deer, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: She had been running for years but her time is up. Now we will see just what it takes to capture a Dryad's heart as well as to calm a half-demon. And how they will both face the Gods for their sins. Birthday fic for Eringobroke! Art by Eringobroke too!!!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Mistaken Identities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eringobroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringobroke/gifts).



> I know everyone is wanting some fluff and I promise, I'll be gifting a lot of fluff this Sunday so just bear with me. I wanted to get this out for eringobroke's bday regardless. She worked with me on the art and I love it so much.

****

**Chapter One**

It would be the first time in years I had stepped into a forest like this. Fear had kept me away. With it being so long and things so changed, I felt safe. Not to mention it wasn’t the same woods that I originally feared. 

“Come on Kikyo!”

I was spacing out, looking out at the horizon as we rose above it. Ayumi ahead of me, I turned back to her and the path with a smile. “Where did you guys find this hike?”

“Google,” Hojo stated simply. 

The boots felt strange but I was getting used to them. As well as being deep in the forest with my friends. “It’s beautiful.”

Ayumi giggled, “you fought us so hard on coming here, I thought for sure you’d be bitching the whole time!”

Yes, I had fought the idea, cursing the fact that my friends were adventurous for the first time since I met them. We had done a lot of things together. They had really brought me out of my shell. Skydiving was still my favorite. 

So I knew it looked weird when I turned down a simple hike. The path wasn’t on any map and according to Hojo, it was  _ magical _ . I had to agree but I was biased. Regardless of my previous trepidation, I loved the wild and untamed forest the most. 

Now that we were deep within, I felt all my worries and anxiety were for nothing. I felt nothing, not even a tingle. There was nothing here in these woods that was a threat to me or my friends. 

We made it to the top of the mountain, panting and glistening with sweat. Eri was passing out water from her pack while I dug out some dried seaweed. Sitting on rocks, the fog cleared and we could see all the way across the valley of thick trees and brush to the town in the far distance. The air was cleaner, crisper than I had breathed in a long time. It reminded me of days long past. 

Watching the sun start to drop and the sky turn to gold, we all silently agreed it was time to go. We made it back to the car by sunset. My hand was on the door when it hit me. If I hadn’t had a hold on something, I would have fallen to my knees. It had been so long, I forgot how overwhelming and powerful the sensation was. 

“I… I need to go.”

Eri looked at me with a slight lift on her lips. “Then go in the bush. We’re too far out for a bathroom.”

I was shaking but none noticed thankfully. “No, I need to get out of here. Away from all of you.”

All smiles dropped, Hojo grabbing my shoulder gently. “Kikyo? What’s wrong?”

The feeling left, coming and going quickly. I took a deep breath to steady myself before fixing the damage I had made in my haste. “Nothing. Sorry, I’m just… tired.”

They each looked to one another and I wondered if they would believe it. Hojo was the first to turn back to me with a smile. “Let’s get you home then?”

Holding onto me a little longer than necessary, Hojo showed me affection the only way he dared. I worried he would confess to me soon. Then I would have to leave the group earlier than planned. I would have to leave someday, ghost them completely as I had done many others in the past. I would miss them just as I did all my other friends now long gone. But that was the nature of my secret and how I kept it all these years. 

This time when I felt it, I didn’t let fear overrule me. Keeping calm in the back of the SUV we all crowded into, I quickly got out when it stopped at my place and said my goodbyes. It would most likely be the last time I saw any of them. 

As I neared my door, my hands began to shake. It was coming from inside my apartment. There was no point in running, I had been found. All this time I had managed to stay hidden, I assumed no one was looking for me. That may still be true but it didn’t change the fact that I had inadvertently stepped into trouble and it had followed my scent to my home. 

That was why the feeling went away in the woods. I hadn’t been left and forgotten. No, my scent was all that was needed to find my home and wait. 

Even though I expected it, my heart still jumped into my throat as I opened my door to the creature that sat in my living room. I closed my door, using my body as I fell back on it with dread. 

Standing on four paws, the large dog snarled at me. He stood as tall as a Great Dane but was the shape and coloring of a wolf. But it wasn’t a wolf, it was a dog. 

“Hello, Inuyasha.”

The snarl stopped but I knew he was still frowning. I didn’t dare move or look away, watching as he shifted. His bones and muscles twisted while his shaggy white hair retreated, all of it save for the hair on his head which grew in length until down his back. The white fur changed to peachy skin and the muscles bubbled and popped out all over his toned body. Now standing on two thick, human legs, the only thing that remained the same was his glowing, demonic, gold eyes and fuzzy white ears on top of his head. 

No matter what form he was in, Inuyasha was beautiful. Stunningly, which was why I still couldn’t move even as he stalked towards me. In a flash, he had my wrists in his hard grip and slammed them back into the door above my head. 

“Hello, Mate. Long time no see?”

I shudder, his naked body close to me, and the heat of his skin wafting over mine was close to driving me mad. “What are you doing here?”

He shook his head slowly and clicked his tongue. “You messed up. Stepped too close to me and I felt it. It was nothing to figure out your path and find your scent, leading me here.”

Leaning in, he put his face so close, I could feel the tip of his nose as it brushed my skin and the air as he dragged it in, smelling me. He went from my shoulder, up my neck, to my hair. But then he went back to my ear. 

“I thought you were dead,” I whimpered at his harsh whisper, his emotions felt even as he spoke so soft only I would hear. He was trembling against me now. “For years. But my mark didn’t fade. So I thought… I had screwed up somehow. Then I realized… you left me.”

“I… I’m sorry. I had to.”

“Is that your sapling out on the balcony?”

He had come in through the window, passing my tree in the small planter. I gave him a nod as my heart tripped in my chest. 

“It’s grown. You’ve been taking care of it. As you should I suppose. So you dug it up and ran? Why?”

I couldn’t tell him. Not now, not ever. I didn’t know what damage it would do. “I…”

He was waiting for an answer but I had nothing. Silence fell over us but it didn’t last. Inuyasha pulled out of my neck and glared down at me, his eyes no longer gold. Now they were red. 

“You left me. Cared so little about our bond and our mating that you didn’t even say goodbye…”

“I couldn’t…”

“For decades now I’ve had your mark, laughing at me for ever thinking you gave a shit about me…”

“Inuyasha, please…”

His mouth crashed to mine painfully and my body responded instantly. Roughly, he put my arms around his neck and grabbed the back of my thighs hard. I had no choice but to wrap my legs around him and he continued to press me against the door. He threw me to the floor and continued.

“As good as you remember, Kikyo?”

I felt sick, my belly turning when he called me by that name. “Don’t… don’t call me that…”

“Oh? So only your human friends can call you that? If it bothers you so much, then use your real name.”

“I can’t. You know I can’t…”

His face inches from mine, I watched the colors swirl in his eyes. Red and gold mixing around his irises. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have left me for the damn human world?!”

“I didn’t…”

He left me on the floor before him while he sat on his heels. I waited, waited for him to say something. To hold me. To be just like the man I remembered. But instead, he got to his feet and walked around me. 

“Inuyasha…”

He stopped but didn’t turn, facing the window he had undoubtedly entered from. “You’re my mate so I’m bound to you as you are me. But there is no longer love between us; not since you broke my heart and left me for dead.”

“I… I’m sorry…”

“Doesn’t fucking matter now. Because now that I’ve found you, you will do what I want. I’ll come and go as I please and screw you when and how I want. You’re no longer my Mate. You’re my whore.”

I was shaking and so was he. The cold tone of his voice left me freezing on the floor. The floor he had just had his way with and left me on. As soon as I saw him, smelled him, I wanted him, wanted it, wanted him to make love to me like we once did. That wasn’t what he did and it wasn’t what he was going to do to me in the future. 

Standing on the edge of his escape, he finally looked back at me before he disappeared. “See you soon, Kagome.”

With my name (my real name) on his lips, I rolled to my side and curled into myself. My clothes were nothing but rags under me while my boots knocked the floor. Not as hard or as loud as they had while Inuyasha fucked me but they were still there. 

With one hand, I grabbed my wrist, the one that had his mark. Slowly tracing the faint purple moon on my wrist I allowed myself to cry. It had been a long time since I was reminded of what I had given up and it didn’t lessen the ache in the slightest. 

oOo

I knew she was near, I could smell her. A week of chasing her and I refused to give up. 

I caught sight of her a short distance away. Her golden flank flashed in the peaks of sunlight through the heavily shaded woods. She was grazing, her mouth low to the grass as she nibbled. 

She was waiting. 

I slowed my approach, careful with my paws so I didn’t alert her. She might be waiting but with her running from me at every turn since we met, I knew better than to let her on to my presence. She still felt it; felt me before I was close enough to strike. 

Her muzzle lifted and her azure eyes found my golden ones. A flash of white and she was off, her tail high as she ran. And I chased. Today would be the day. I could feel it, a tingling in my spine and loins stemming from the hurried breaths she took. 

She was excited. 

I could hear it in her breaths and smell it in the air; her white tail turned upwards and showing me her hindquarters while scenting the wind with her sweet, succulent musk. 

But then I lost sight of her, turning hard and fast down a long lane of bamboo. It ran thick around the water’s edge, a river that parted the forest and many animals drank from, and hid her from me. When I rounded the tall grass and entered the narrow path of its forest, I stopped short. 

There she was, knee-deep, quickly cupping water and splashing it over her body as if it would cool down her heat. No longer the gentle and beautiful doe I’d chased for days on end, she stopped and stood at her full height as the gorgeous woman I met over a week ago. 

Her long black hair curled with dripping water; water that ran down her breasts to her flat belly. Dark curls met it before sliding over her round hips and slender thighs, sad when the water had to return to the river. 

She didn’t face me, half-turned and giving me her side. I took in the sight of her as much as I could, feeling her eyes on me the entire time. The sand was soft under my paws; soon under my feet as I stood up before her. Her lids closed and opened slowly, black lace brushing her rosy cheeks as she lowered her sights over me. 

I was already up to my knees, grabbing her thin arms and enjoying the feel of her soft skin on the pads of my fingers. Her hands went to my chest when I pulled her to me, her chin shooting up to keep her eyes on mine. Twisting us, I had her on the sand, watching as she waited, laying on her back for me. Her eyes were everywhere, searching for any other eyes on us. 

What we were doing was probably breaking the rules. Considered a sin, with me a Hanyou and her a forest nymph, a Dryad. If that’s the case, then they would have to take it up with the fates as they were the ones responsible. This union was beyond mine or her control. 

Crawling over her, I grabbed her face and stilled her search and worry. If anyone were near, I would have smelled them. 

Now, with her eyes wide on me and only me, I lowered my mouth to hers. Sucking in her air (tasting her fully) it was like nothing else in this world. It ran sweet down my tongue and burned in my belly like ale. 

“Inuyasha…” She whispered when I pulled away.

The tears in her eyes made them sparkle like sapphires. In the short time, we spent together before this moment, I had not told her my name. And she didn’t tell me hers. But I knew it; just as she knew mine, pulling her to me and cradling her in my arms. 

Mates always know their names and she was finally ready to be mine. 

“Kagome…”

Panting, I pulled back from her hold, her eyes glassy and to the sky. Taking her hand, I sunk my fangs into her wrist. She flinched as if waking from a dream, looking at me as I marked her. Kagome didn’t hesitate, taking my arm and biting until she drew blood. Her blood slid down my throat as mine did hers, sucking slightly as we left our marks. 

Retracting my fangs, I watched. Sure enough, the swollen and bloodied mark turned, changing into a waning moon of a light purple that stood out greatly on Kagome’s skin. 

She was watching my skin, her eyes wide and curious. Such a beautiful creature, I struggled to understand how she was mine. But as her bite turned into an arrow the same golden color of her doe form, there was no confusion. 

The gods had accepted our mating. 


	2. Chapter Two

I was sore, in many ways, all over my body. It had been a long, long time since my body had been used in such a way. And I had slept where he left me, cold and naked (my clothes in shreds under me) on my hardwood floor. The only clothing on me was my boots still and I slowly kicked them off, pain radiating through me from each movement. 

Getting to my feet was even more painful, my muscles angry from all the abuse. It didn’t cover the knowing in my body: Inuyasha was still near. How near I couldn’t tell; the bond didn’t work like that. I could never tell how near or far he was only that he could feel me too. And it wasn’t endless, if far enough then we couldn’t feel one another at all. It was how I was able to hide from him for so long. 

Once at a distance, I kept moving and never felt so much as a tingle from my Mate. After a decade of running, I came to the realization that he wasn’t even looking for me. It hurt, but I knew it was for the best. So then I only moved to hide from the world, staying in one place a few years before my unaging body gave me away. I kept the same fake name everywhere I went. No one could know my name and Kikyo… 

I didn’t have a choice and Inuyasha would never understand. So there was no point. 

I winced as I picked up the shreds that were once my clothes, tossing them in the trash. Then I checked on my sapling, now a small tree. Its life began with mine and it is still only a small tree. It was a representation of my life as I was intertwined with it and I still had a long life ahead of me. 

Still safe and happy; I left my tree and headed for the shower. My tree was watered and happy so now it was time to do the same for myself. I hoped the hot stream from my shower would work out the stiff, soreness from my body. Standing in the spray, I couldn’t help but marvel at the changes of this world. No matter how long I lived in it (in the world of humans) I would never get over the advancements made. Especially, given what I once had to do to get clean. 

My tired mind wandered to those times, leaning heavily against the stall of my shower and drifting. 

oOo

The air was hot and I felt sweat drip down my fur. It had been days since I had bathed and that was in large part due to the season. It was warm and many men were out hunting. 

But I had put it off long enough, sprinting to the river that parted the woods. I quickly shifted and ran to my hiding spot. It housed clothes and my bow and quiver. The only reason I turned human for my baths were for protection. As a doe, a hunter would not hesitate to kill me but as a human female, they would claim my flesh in another manner. 

However, as a human, I could draw my bow so I brought it with me into the waters. Chill swept up my spine as soon as my toes touched, forcing my feet and body to continue. My skin was sticky with sweat and dirt, this bath was well overdue. 

Dunking myself the rest of the way, I adjusted to the water and floated happily on its surface. But my heart fluttered, feeling odd in my chest. Then my skin burned and not from the icy water on it. 

On my feet, I searched the shore for a source. Was someone vexing me? Placing a curse on my skin? Gypsies were known to travel through here and they liked to claim talisments like Nymphs. Or was it a demon? Looking for a meal like my soul? I searched frantically but saw nothing. Then the thick brush behind me shifted and I spun. Bow at the ready, nothing more happened. 

“Come out now and I will spare you.”

The brush shook and shifted again and slowly, clawed hands appeared. Followed by downy white ears and silvery strands. When gold found my eyes, my breath caught in my lungs. 

He just stared at me, eyes on me and not the rest of my naked body. His hands fell down and I realized I had lowered my bow. It was a demon, of that much I was sure, but I felt no fear even as he took a brave step closer to me. 

But then he froze, looking beyond me and stepping back. I turned, following his gaze but saw nothing. When I turned back to him, he was gone. My heart tripped painfully in my chest for some reason, as if missing the strange man after the few heartbeats spent in one another’s gaze. 

Once on the shore, movement caught my attention again. I only had my dress over my skin to hide but quickly pulled my bow at the ready again. Black hair peeked out of the thick and tall bamboo, her hands up by her face. 

“I mean you no harm, Sister.”

A puff of air left me as my fear did. “Kikyo… what are you doing here?”

She frowned but it was not in earnest. “I came to see you, my dear Sister.”

“Do not take me for a fool, you would do anything to escape your duties.”

“This is true.”

There was sadness in her tone and I feared I had pushed too far. “Forgive me. I am happy to see you as always.”

“And I you.” Kikyo’s eyes left mine, searching behind us. “We are not alone it seems.”

I spun, looking for whatever it was she saw. As a Lampad, Kikyo’s senses were stronger than mine, used to moving around in the dark of the underworld. Which was why she took my bow from me and took aim. 

“It is probably a harmless creature…”

Kikyo was not listening, releasing the arrow. A creature whined, getting hit and it made me cringe. Unphased, Kikyo handed me back my weapon. “It was a demon. And now it’s not a problem.”

My mind went to the man, the beautiful demon that had found me in the river. My heart began to race in fear again, knowing Kikyo was an excellent shot and that she had hit something. 

Her gray eyes filled my watering vision. “A demon would only want to claim you. Just as any creature; mortal, Nymph, demon, or god will. You don’t want to leave me all alone, do you, Sister?”

A smile twitched on my lips and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. “Of course not.”

“Good. Because I will not give you up to anyone. Ever.”

oOo

My muscles were happier, turning off the shower with pruney fingers. My breath caught when I pulled back the curtain, Inuyasha waiting for me on the other side of it. He took in my wet body with hungry eyes, grabbing me and pulling me harshly from the shower stall. 

Using me like a toy, he pushed me against the wall this time. I was in shock when he stopped. He didn’t continue to finish me off. Instead, he left me panting and in pain; the loss of him already settling into my bones. 

“See you later, Mate.”

The way he said Mate no longer held the same affection it used to. This was my punishment. It was what I deserved for leaving my destined one without a word. And even though it was justified, even though I had no choice, it didn’t matter to Inuyasha or to the fates that put us together. 

I had no one to blame but myself as I turned my shower back on, crouched down, and worked on my own relief; sobbing from my wasted love as I did. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the clean version! If you want the unedited version or more of my work then visit my Tumblr page!

She was waking, I could hear the small movements her body made on the padded bedroll behind me. I stoked the fire, the pops of water in the wood bouncing off the cave walls. As did the light, small flecks of silvery minerals that reflected the orange flame’s color. 

Kagome’s bare feet softly padded the damp floor, coming to stand beside me. I looked up, taking in her beautiful body for what felt like the thousandth time and it still made my blood pound. 

“Where am I?”

Turning back to the flames before I ignited mine again, I listened to her heart pick up its pace. “A cave. My cave. Our home for now.”

“I cannot stay here.”

Now I stood quickly, glaring down at her. “You can and you will. This is where you belong now, beside me.”

“No… you do not understand…”

“That you’re a Dryad? And that I’m a Hanyou?”

She shook her head and the rest of her body followed, shivering. “That is not what I meant…”

“It does not matter,” I said, raising my wrist to her eyes, “we are mated, it is done.”

“If I do not return, she will not stop until she finds me.”

“Who?” Now she turned, trying to escape but I grabbed her before she got far. “Who, Kagome?!”

In my hold, she relented, “my sister.”

I sighed, my worry and frustration leaving with my breath. “She no longer matters.”

“I cannot leave her all alone.”

“But you can leave me?!”

“I promised her!”

Pulling her to me, I crushed us together. “You never should have made such a promise. Not after meeting me.”

She was coiling into me, her face on my chest and rubbing into my skin. I felt her smell me, her nose dragging in a deep breath that pulled air across my flesh. And I heard her heart, beating wildly beneath her breasts. 

“What do you fear so much, Kagome?” I gently pulled her out of me and she looked up. Tears sat in her eyes again, just as they had when we mated hours ago. The experience had put Kagome into a deep sleep and I carried her home. This was the first chance we had to speak since we coupled our souls. “Is it me you fear?”

Slowly, she shook her head and my heart began to beat again, painfully. “I fear how I feel. How you… make me feel. Inuyasha... I…”

I stopped her, pressing my mouth to hers hard. Because I knew what she was going to say. I could smell it, how the blood was filling her loins. Feel the rise of heat on her skin. Taste her tears on my mouth. And hear the pounding of her heart. It was the same things I felt and it was like nothing I had ever known before. 

Our limbs wrapped around one another like a snake after prey. We barely made it to the hay and cloth-covered floor, our bed, before we fell to the ground. Kagome was crying, her moans strained and pushing hard out of her throat and lungs. Pressing kisses to the spot, I hoped to lessen her pain, worried I would break her soon with my lust for her. I could feel her throat vibrating under my lips and tongue as I pressed affection to it again and again while she cried. 

We stilled Kagome under me and unmoving other than to breathe. When I had my mind right, the spinning it was doing slowing to a stop, I barely held myself over her. Brushing the wild black curls out of her face, I occasionally brushed my lips across her as well. Her nose, cheeks, chin, jaw, and mouth. I wanted her to know my deep admiration and attachment to her with more than flimsy words. Like the promise she made to her sister. 

Her eyes were closed and, if I lacked my powerful senses, I would think she was asleep. But this time, our lovemaking did not take all her strength. “I… cannot leave you…”

A smile grew on my face that she could not see but was there for her nonetheless. “I know.”

“But… I cannot leave my responsibilities. It is as you said, I’m a Dryad. I have things to protect.”

“I will help you protect them. Together. We have a long life ahead of us, Kagome. I want to spend every heartbeat of it with you by my side.”

Her eyes fluttered open, her dark lace parting to show me such bright blue eyes, it took my breath away. “We have no choice in the matter, do we?”

Even if we did, I would still choose Kagome, still want her, and need her. I cared not for what the possibilities were outside of her and us. “A choice we both made willingly and would do so again.”

oOo

I watched her, standing in her kitchen. Barefoot, she wore soft shorts and a small tank top. When we were together in our cave, she cooked naked. 

Given the ease I had, looking right into her home and making out every move she made, it was no wonder she no longer walked around bare. At least I had that comfort, knowing she never willingly allowed another to see her. She still let that human touch her though. 

Hojo. I could smell his affection for Kagome a mile away. As I was, in fact, a mile from them when I saw him put his hands on her. When she didn’t pull away it became clear, she wanted Hojo’s attention. 

How many humans had she had now? It had been decades for me since a human would never survive and demons all knew what a mate mark looked like. Even one that came from a Dryad. 

My fingers rubbed the spot, still feeling the knots from Kagome’s teeth under the golden arrow that replaced them. A mark that had never faded was now starting to. The more I did this, the fainter it became. Soon, it would disappear forever and I would be free. As would Kagome. It was what fueled me, that and her ass as it peaked out of the bottom of her shorts. 

She jumped a little when I slapped one of her cheeks hard, leaving a red mark the shape of my hand. The mate allowed us to know when one was near, but never how close. So even if I had felt her nearby all these years, I would never know which way to go to find her. The other night had been pure luck. Or fate. 

Kagome tried to turn, to face me, but I kept her back to me, tugging down her shorts and panties so they fell to her ankles. Reaching back over her head, Kagome got her fists in my hair. With her face turned, her lips pressed to my cheek. Her hot breaths puffed over my face and I was seconds from breaking. 

So I took her hands off my hair and pushed her back, putting her hands on the stove and holding them there. Now it was just the back of her head in my face. Breathing in her hair was almost as bad but not as bad as her eyes on me. 

I couldn’t bear her eyes on me while I used her like this. 

She was mewling, begging me to make her come. I had left her this morning, tearing myself away instead of finishing her like a good mate. But I was trying to be bad, break the bond. There was no other choice now that I had found her again. And she would be happy to be rid of me for good. 

No matter the situation or how many times I had her, it was still like nothing else. I was supposed to be cruel to her, mistreat her, but I still couldn’t stop myself from touching her. Doing this much was a risk and I couldn’t take it, not when I was so close to breaking our mating. 

I forced myself to finish and it hurt. It wasn’t as satisfying as it used to be, ending together hard and strong as we had when we were in our cave. Taking her wrist, I turned it so I could see, watching the mark fade a little more. Brushing my thumb over it, I felt my heart as it cracked a little more as well. 

This was the most painful thing I had ever experienced in my long life and that included an arrow in my gut. 

Kagome whimpered and I had to pull away, get out of there. Pushing past the lump in my throat, I said what I had to. “See you soon, Mate.”

Shifting, I ran faster than I could on human legs as far as I could until I felt nothing. Not the bond or Kagome’s sobs. This would be what killed me. Not hunters, overzealous religious nuts, demigods or sprites, or another demon. Going against the gods and breaking this bond would be my end and no one could convince me otherwise. 

I needed to take some time, get my mind and heart back on board. Cause as it was now, I was seconds away from running back to Kagome, making love to her, and strengthening the mate back to where we started. And I couldn’t do this again, I’d never make it. 

Time and space. I needed both and I was sure Kagome did too. Why else would she have left me in the first place?


End file.
